Photoshoots, Costumes and Yuri, Oh My!
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Revamped Repost! Now rated M for sMecks! LOL Models!NanoFateHayate do a photoshoot and then have some fun afterwards!


**Photoshoots, Costumes and Yuri, Oh My!**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"Ok, a little bit more to the right, Fate-san. Ah yes, like that…hmmm…Hayate-san, please scoot a bit closer to Nanoha-san, please?" A woman with very long, blonde hair and a big, red bow in it and beautiful amethyst eyes said to the three women who posed for the digital camera propped up on a tripod before them.

"Ah, yes! Just like that!" Himeko Kurusugawa said with a smile before taking the shot. The camera made a beep sound and a flash ensued.

Three young women were posing for the camera, clad in sexy animal costumes:

Fate Testarossa, a tall woman from Florence, Italy with blonde hair, longer than Himeko's, was wearing a black cat-girl outfit with violet frills, complete with pointy black cat ears and a tail with violet ribbons wrapped around the end, and a big, golden bell tied to a red bow tie above a black tank-top, arm-bands with cat paws for hands, a garterbelt above boyshorts and black stockings with open-toed boots.

Hayate Yagami, a Japanese woman from Kansai with neck-lenght brown hair with two hair bands to two bundles of hair: two yellow bands tied one above the other, and two red ones tied in an X, was clad in a racoon outfit: two big and round black and brown ears sat on a band on top of her head, and her body had on a black and brown leotard with an oval cut in the middle that displayed her navel, a large, bushy tail, and black stockings with fluffy slippers.

And Nanoha Takamachi, another Japanese woman from the city of Uminari, with reddish-brown hair, as long as Fate, tied back in a lopsided ponytail and dark-blue eyes, had on big and droopy, light brown dog ears, a long, purple scarf, a light yellow tank top, a black belt above a blue mini-skirt with a long, fluffy light yellow tail peeking out from beneath the skirt, and light yellow stockings ending in fluffy dog paws.

They were all kneeling on the pink-carpeted floor; Fate, sandwiched in between Nanoha and Hayate from left to right, their beautiful, curvy bodies pressed tightly together, Nanoha and Hayate's arms linked around Fate's shoulders, all smiling brightly as their lead photographer took some more pictures.

"Ok! We're nearly done, just one more pose, ladies. And it's your patented move!" Himeko winked at the models. They giggled and nodded before moving into position.

They stood up, Nanoha to the left, Hayate to the left and Fate facing them from the side. They then clasped their hands together, forming a triangle. And the finishing touch, the three women bent forward and shared a soft and quick three-way kiss, the camera flashing just as their lips touched.

"And...there we go! Ok people , that's it for today! Well done, everybody!" Himeko said loudly, and the models disengaged from their position and the staff around them began clapping and giving their top models their congratulations on a job well done.

"_Grazie__a__tutti!_" Fate said in her native languaje, making some of the staff, which were all female, by the way, give her some wolf-whistles and cat-calls.

"Hey! Eyes off of OUR Fate-chan!" Nanoha and Hayate pouted and linked arms with the Italian and walked away with a wave. And then, Fate let out a loud "NYAH!" after the redhead and brunette each slapped Fate's ass, much to the amusement of their co-workers.

Together, the three women made their way to their locker room, passing by some of their fellow models: they spotted their seniors, Chikane Himemiya and Makoto Saotome flirting next to a wall.

"C'mon, Chikane! Keep your pants on till after Himeko finishes her work! Don't you remember the last time we had a little threesome during working hours?" The auburn-haired woman said with her arms crossed over her chest. The very long-haired bluenette chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I remember: Miss Stingray gave us a good chewing out. Thank God Miss Yamazaki showed up to calm her down," she replied. They then looked at Nanoha, Fate and Hayate as they walked by.

"Hey girls! What's up? Is the photoshoot over?" Makoto asked cheerfully. Hayate giggled.

"Yep, sure is. Himeko-san is waitin' for you, ladies! Go get'er!" She wiggled her eyebrows at their seniors. Makoto grinned deviously and gave her friends two thumbs up.

"Oh Hell yeah we will! Chikane, let's go! Later, girls!" She then grabbed her lover's hand and led her the way the younger women had come. They giggled among themselves.

Once they got to their locker room and the door was closed and locked, the bell on Fate's neck jingled as the blonde was suddenly pushed against said door and a pair of lips landed on the side of her neck, and another pair, on her own.

"Mmm-?" She mumbled against Nanoha's lips and her wine-red eyes widened once she felt the redhead's hand caressing her flat, toned stomach and moving further South, while Hayate got to work on her tank top. Nanoha pulled away, leaving Fate to catch her breath. "N-Nanoha, _che__diavolo_…?"

"Nyahaha! Sorry Fate-chan, but me and Hayate-chan have been kind of, well, hot and bothered eversince you put on that costume!" She blushed in embarrassment, yet her hand kept tracing small circles across her hips. Hayate's beautiful face came into Fate's field of view and she kissed her as well.

"Yeah! It was REALLY hard NOT to jump your bones out there in the shoot! And now, we can't wait any longer!" Hayate then smirked evilly. "So! We're gonna have our way with you right here, Fate-chan, and you get no say in the matter!" She purred before smiling brightly and innocently. "And then, we're goin' to Bocatto for dinner, Ok?"

Fate sweat-dropped and sighed, yet smiled nonetheless.

"_Bene_. It's been a while since I've seen _Maestro_, Chico, Migue, Rod and the others. But! If we get caught by _Signora_ Stingray, it's on your neck, _tesoro_!"

And with that said, the Florentine woman raised her arms above her head and arched her body, offering it to her beloved in a symbol of total submission.

'_Dio,__vi__amo,__ragazze!__' _The Florentine woman thought in bliss after Hayate moved in and locked lips with her once more, her very skilled tongue doing wonders for Fate's mouth; caressing the blonde's own tongue, wrapping itself around hers, pulling back and rubbing up against Fate's teeth, cleaning the already pearly whites like no toothbrush ever could. Hayate reached up and clasped her hands on Fate's, intertwining their fingers. Both women moaned into the kiss as Hayate pressed her furry chest firmly against Fate's and their breasts rubbed against the confining fabric of Fate's top and Hayate's leotard, their fur-covered chests molding against one another.

The women were having too much fun with the kiss that they didn't even notice a certain dog-girl move up to them and they broke the kiss to gasp and then moan as Nanoha moved in between them and cup their pussies with her hands: Nanoha's left hand buried in Fate's boyshorts and her right hand fingering Hayate from the opening in her leotard.

"Oh my, you two ladies weren't just going to forget about me, eh? Don't you know...?" The redhead kissed Hayate and then Fate, grinning widely. "Dogs have a VERY good sense of smell, and boy, you do smell _delicious~_ Woof woof!" Nanoha chuckled as she lowered herself to her knees so that she was now at eye level with her lover's still clothed pussies. She then took a deep sniff from Fate's and then Hayate's.

The cat and racoon girlsmoaned unabashedly as Nanoha's fingers worked their magic down between their legs; Fate's head and torso slumped back against the door to their locker room and Hayate's own slumped forward onto Fate, her head resting on the Florentine woman's chest, her arms supporting her and Fate up by their linked hands, their legs quickly turning to jelly. All the while, Nanoha kept sniffing and barking, clearly amused. Somehow, Fate still retained the ability to speak.

"_C-Cazzo_, Na-NAnoha!" She squealed when the redhead hit a particularly sensitive spot within Fate. "Y-You're taking your-Ohhhh!-role WAY TO-TOO seriously! Oh _DIO_!" Fate couldn't take it anymore and when Nanoha's three fingers inside her pussy touched _that_sweet spot, Fate came, and Hayate soon did as well, since the redhead flicked her thumb across her clit three times in quick succession, and that did her in, making her squeal and moan loudly.

Fate collapsed against the door, kneeling on the carpeted floor, her calves split to the side and Hayate also fell to her knees, her head landing on Fate's beautiful chest. Amazingly, Nanoha's hands still remained within the confines of their outfits, and Fate and Hayate whimpered as their lover's hands slipped out, grazing their still-sensitive pussies.

Nanoha sat next to her lovers and held her fingers, slick and coated with Fate and Hayate's juices. She barked again and proceeded to lick her fingers clean before leaning in and sharing the combined fluids with Fate in a deep, lustful kiss and once it was ended, Nanoha did the same with her lover from Kansai.

"Hah...hah...Nanoha-chaaaan, weren't we going to go do down on Fate-chan here? What did I do...?" Hayate whined after she regained the ability to talk. Nanoha laughed.

"Nyahaha, that's what you get for ignoring me, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan~! Now, we'd better get changed so we can go have dinner at Bocatto. So...who wants to help me out of these clothes~?" She winked. Fate and Hayate looked at each other before their eyes turned predatory. They all-but ripped their costumes off and now, clad only in lustful grins, the Florentine and Kansai women were about to jump Nanoha's bones when suddenly...!

Knock, knock!

"Hey, you three!" The young women heard the voice of their boss, Sylia Stringray, yelling at them. They paled. "You have five seconds to put some clothes on before I open this door! You know the policy: No sex at work!"

'_Oh SHI-'_

_FIN_

**A/N:**And...CUT!

LOL

Heads up, marines! Officer on deck!

(Salutes) As you were, people!

Now, yeah, so I thought to myself: the previous version of this fic was simply put: a case of fanfic blue balls. (Godzilla Facepalm) So! I decided to spice things up a bit, and THIS is what this perverted mind of mine could come up with. LMAO

So, ya like, ya review! Understood, marines?

Oh yeah, and this fic is still dedicated to my friend, Kiroi Senko No Minato A.K.A K-Man. I hope you liked this steamier version of your request, my friend! ^o^

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
